


I Am Not The One To Blame, Your Eyes Are

by mary_kayle



Series: It was just an accident [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_kayle/pseuds/mary_kayle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien have a sleepover at Alya's. Of course hopes and expectations doesn't turn up as expected... Reveal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another accidental reveal! I think I'm stuck on them. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. Sorry, English is not my native, so forgive me my mistakes.

Marinette was freaking out in her bedroom. She, Alya, Nino and Adrien were going to have a sleepover on saturday night! Adrien was going to be there! The poor girl hid her face in the pillow, trying to calm herself down.

It all was Alya's idea. Marinette was extremely grateful for her best friend. Alya seemed never tired when it came to another attempt to pull Adrien and Marinette together. So this time, with Nino's approval, they came up with a plan. It was pretty simple: sleepover at Alya's with a little help of games which were meant to bring people closer. 'Truth or dare', 'Never have I ever...' and so on. Nino was so determined to make it work this time that he even suggested bringing in some alcohol into the action if nothing else would work. What seemed a pretty quiet night to Adrien and Marinette, was planned as a huge hangover by Alya and Nino.

Adrien himself was extremely happy with the opportunity. He just hoped there would be no akuma attack to interrupt his time with friends. 

Marinette, meanwhile, was quite confused with her own emotions. She really wanted a sleepover with Adrien. But how would she manage to survive it?! She wanted to relax and spend some time with her friends. But how do you relax in one room with your crush?! She wanted to have a nice time. And what if she would accidentally completely ruin all her chances with Adrien?! Then he'll hate Marinette for the rest of his life and she'll never go with him for movies and they'll never get married and never will have three kids and a hamster...

Tikki saw the state her chosen was putting herself into. "Relax, Marinette," she tried to comfort the girl. "Everything will work out fine, you'll see!"

"And what if it wouldn't, Tikki? What do I do then?!"

"Marinette, stop overthinking things! What can possibly go wrong? Even if something does, Adrien doesn't seem that kind of person to hate anyone. You said it yourself, he is too kind and even deals with Chloé! So stop doubting yourself and pretend you are Ladybug, you'll see how much it will actually help!" Tikki did her best to cheer the girl up.

"I guess you're right." Marinette finally gave up. 

"Now go get your sleep, otherwise you won't be able to stay awake long tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette."

 

\----------

 

Now they all have just stepped inside Alya's house.

"Set yourself comfortably!" smiled the hostess. "Parents are out of the town, so we are free to any crazy ideas you have! Now let's go to the living room, I'll get you snacks and drinks!"

"I'll help!" volunteered Nino. Alya nodded. Adrien could understand his best friend wanted extra time with his girlfriend, while Marinette was sure it was on purpose to leave her alone with Adrien. 

She went to the room and Adrien followed. He decided it will take a little time to wait for those two while they were making out in the kitchen, so the boy quickly thought of starting the conversation on some random theme. He wanted an opportunity to speak to Marinette and hoped to find out the reasons of why she couldn't talk to him properly. Maybe, if he was lucky, even help her to dodge this barrier. He wanted her to be his close friend as Alya and Nino. And maybe, just maybe, her attitude meant for him a little bit more than he would like to show...

"So," Adrien started the talk, "what do you think of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He mentally kicked himself. What a theme to talk on!

Marinette was surprised at the choice of topic to say at least. She remembered Tikki's words about turning on her inner Ladybug and collected herself from inside. Tell what you think, no second thoughts! 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? They seem pretty amazing, yeah? Take Chat for example. He's so brave and selfless. He always protects Ladybug and take hits for her. If only he wasn't that protective! I hate seeing him hurt! That reckless cat will sacrifice himself one day for her safety, and what would she remain with? Who would she be without him?"

Adrien looked at the girl wide-eyed. She cared about his well-being! And really, really highly praised him. "Marinette... Do you happen to have a crush on one of the Paris's superheroes?" 

"WHAT?" The girl was taken aback with his suggestion. "No, of course I don't! It's ridiculous to fall for that alley cat anyway! He is such a flirt!"

But Marinette only confirmed Adrien's suspicions. "You're in-de-ni-aaal!" he sing-songed. "So you really do!" The boy was going to make her admit that. He practically forgot they weren't on so close speaking terms for him to push it that much.

"I do not!" She stated, clearly trying to make it sound like the last point in the argument.

"Do too!"

"Do not!" 

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Adrien looked intensely in her eyes, determined not to blink. She stared back, hoping she would outstare him. The boy frantically searched for something in her eyes that would give her away. 

With so much determination to prove herself right she reminded Adrien of Ladybug. To think about it, hers and his lady's eyes were...

And then the world began crashing down. Because their eyes were EXACTLY the same. God, he looked right into Ladybug's eyes thousands of times. He remembered them perfectly. Only hers were so blue and deep and bright and confident and clear... His eyes widened as he imagined the red and black mask over Marinette's face. Oh. Oh god. This wasn't happening.

"Adrien?.." The girl's eyes changed from determination to concern. Exactly the same concern she expressed when she was worried about Chat. Another confirmation she indeed was his lady.

Alya and Nino chose this exact moment to step into the room. They immediately stopped laughing when they saw the scene before them: Marinette's worried face and Adrien's frozen state. 

"Dude, what's up?" Nino started to get seriously worried.

"Marinette, what have you done to him?" Alya was very confused as she waved her hand in front of Adrien. No response came.

"I think you broke my best buddy!" exclaimed Nino.

Adrien shoved himself off his shock. "Excuse me... I think I need to use a bathroom like... Right now! I'll be fine I promise!" And with that he stormed out, leaving his confused friends behind.

"Seriously, girl," said Alya, "what on earth have you done to the poor boy?"

"Nothing!" squeaked Marinette. "He assumed me having a crush on Chat Noir and I tried to convince him otherwise... We ended up staring into each other's eyes and then he seemed like he saw something... I don't know what that all was about..." she sighed.

Alya and Nino exchanged a look. "Who knows," said Nino, "maybe he has fallen in love with you right there and then." He smirked to Alya. 

Marinette turned bright red and said nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien deals with the aftermath of reveal. Four friends play 'never have I ever...'. It doesn't go as planned.

Adrien shut the door and turned around to face the mirror. 

"Plagg!" he yelled.

"What?" The kwami floated from his pocket. 

"Marinette is Ladybug! How could I even be so blind not to notice the most incredible girl sitting right behind me all the time? AND she is my friend and I never suspected it was her! What do I do now?"

"Relax, kid. Big deal, pfft. You have two ways: either tell her you know and unblow your identity or keep it a secret and use it as your advantage."

"I'll tell her, of course! It would be unfair to act other way. But Alya and Nino are right there! I can't just steal Marinette for a talk and tell her everything at once! What if she overreacts? What if she doesn't want me to be Chat? And she would remember all the flirting and definitely freak out! Oh god..." Adrien groaned and turned on the cold water to come back to his senses.

"You're the one freaking out right now! If you want her to know, her reaction is inevitable, sooner or later it won't change much."

Adrien brought his head up with a horror look in his eyes. "And here I assumed her having a crush on Chat Noir... I'm such an idiot... And she was just being defensive of me because she was worried about me..." His face lit up with a smile. "She cares..."

"Of course she cares, you dork, you are partners after all!" smirked Plagg. "Oh, I can't wait to see her face when she understands she denied having a crush on her crush to her crush's face..." Plagg looked like he was given a big piece of Camembert.

"Wait, hold on... WHAT? Marinette... Has a crush Chat Noir? Really? So I was right after all!" The boy fist bumped into the air. 

"Ugh... Just how dense are you? She has an enormous-sized crush on you as Adrien, kid! Well, maybe on Chat too, who knows? Though I seriously doubt it with all your flirtatious behavior and love sick expression plastered all over your face."

"WHAT? She can't even talk to me properly! Oh. Oh, I see now. Wait. So Marinette likes me as Adrien, but I'm also Chat Noir, who happens to love Ladybug, who is Marinette! God, that's hilarious! And super awesome! We like each other, Plagg!"

"Uh-uh. You like only Ladybug. And Marinette likes only Adrien. So it doesn't count fully." Plagg only wanted both Miraculous holders to be honest with each other and their feelings.

"No! I mean... Not exactly? Marinette may not like Chat, but I like her anyways!"

"Are you sure it's not because you found out she is Ladybug? It looks like you only noticed her when she turned out to be the love of your life. If she wasn't your lady, would you still like her romantically?"

Adrien went silent. He tried to forget his newfound knowledge and think about his attitude towards Marinette as to a person she was without her Ladybug part. She was his first friend at school, not counting Nino. He wanted or so much to get her talk to him properly. She was brave despite her shyness. Adrien saw all those hidden qualities in her, and if it wasn't for Ladybug, he would consider her more than a friend. Even with his lady on the scene, Marinette managed to steal the piece of his heart. No wonder he called her Princess when he was in Chat's costume. This girl was someone great on her own. 

"...Yes. Yes, Plagg, I like Marinette for her civilian self independently. I have always noticed her, what makes you say otherwise? And the knowledge she is my lady make me love her all. I love the person that Marinette and Ladybug make together. God, she couldn't turn out to be someone else. I think somewhere very deep in my mind I hoped they were the same, but never realized this desire... Oh, I just love this girl so much that I can't put it into words." Really, how did it come that he never noticed before?

Plagg sighed. His kid got it badly. "Then calm down and go get your lady. Your friends must be pretty worried about you by now."

 

\----------

 

Alya, Nino and Marinette were stealing occasional worried glances in the bathroom direction. Adrien was out for nearly ten minutes. What could possibly be the reason and how the aftermath took so long? Mostly likely he was trying to calm down and pull himself together. 

"Seriously, Marinette," Nino tried to tease the girl, "you must have completely swept Adrien off his feet. And now you will have to deal with his undying love for you. Not like it is a big problem to you anyway..."

"Shut up," she muttered. Marinette was worried most of them all. She knew Adrien's behavior had something to do with her. What on earth has she done to put him in such kind of state? Of course Nino and Alya were just teasing, there was no way for someone as perfect as Adrien to fall for her in several seconds. Or maybe he really did... Stop that, she cursed herself. There must be something else, more rational and more reasonable. 

She remembered the moment once more. They were arguing whether or not she had a crush on Chat Noir. And he ended up staring right in her eyes searching for the truth. Maybe, Marinette thought, she wasn't as good at hiding the truth as she thought she was. Maybe Adrien saw she felt more for Chat than she'd prefer to show. Or was he a mind reader? Than he might have seen her having a huge crush on him and a little one on Chat and oh what might he think of her now...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien entering the room. 

"Dude!" exclaimed Nino. "We were so worried, what happened?" 

Adrien looked at Marinette, giving her his best Chat-like smile. "Just something was bugging me a little, don't worry and please, let's drop the subject for this night, promise? Now, what's the first point of our sleepover?" The boy animatedly rubbed his hands and set down on the carpet. The others shared several looks with each other, but eventually shrugged it off.

The first point turned out to be 'Never have I ever...'. 

"Never have I ever..." started Alya, "kissed Chat Noir!"

Everyone except Marinette put a finger down. Adrien glanced at her wide-eyed. He was sure she had never kissed him before! 

"WHAT?!" he cried out loud. "When was it?"

Marinette blushed heavily. "It was an akuma thing..."

Okay, the boy thought, it might have been when she was in costume. He will figure it out later. To prevent Alya's exceptional curiosity showing in full strength, he decided to help Marinette out with this one.

"Let me guess... During the Evillustrator attack, on cheek, as a reward?" Of course he knew it wasn't true.

Marinette decided to take the opportunity. "Yes, exactly."

Adrien then remembered the other important thing. "Aha! So I was right, you do have a crush on Chat Noir!"

"No!" Poor girl was torn between two dangerous lines. "I mean... What's your concern, anyway?"

"Rude," chuckled the model. "Maybe I am jealous of him?"

Marinette was close to fainting. "Are you?"

"What's your concern?" he shot back. 

"Oookaaay... Just drop it already. You are being ridiculous." Alya decided to leave this conversation for further. "Nino, it's your turn now."

"Never have I ever..." started Nino, "been in love with Chloé!" Now all the four agreed. Marinette breathed out. Thank god.

"Never have I ever..." it was Adrien's turn. He thought a little. "Been to China!" Again everyone except Marinette put down another finger.

"Not fair!" the girl exclaimed. "You knew!"

"Well, those are the rules!"

"Okay! Never have I ever done fencing!" 

"Not fair!" Now Adrien felt left behind.

"Okay guys. Never have I ever..." started Alya, "met Ladybug outside the costume! Well, maybe I have, but I certainly didn't know."

Marinette sighed in relief quietly. What a lucky choice of words! At least not 'never have I ever known Ladybug's identity'. She watched herself, Alya and Nino putting down another finger... 

...And realized in horror that Adrien never admitted Alya's statement to be true for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll appreciate any your opinions and suggestions for what will happen next;) Thank you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they play truth or dare. More revealing!

Three pairs of eyes now were on Adrien. Alya looked ecstatic, Nino was cocking his eyebrow questionably, and the look Marinette gave him was the one containing pure horror.

"Wow, I would never imagine that someone knew! Even Chat Noir seems unaware of Ladybug's identity!" exclaimed Alya with both surprise and delight.

"Alya..." Adrien now needed some cover. "I never said I knew who she is. My dad once arranged a party and invited Ladybug and Chat Noir, but it turned out they came as civilians. I saw all the guests, but never figured out who were the Paris's heroes."

Marinette stopped breathing. Adrien was obviously lying like she did about kissing Chat during the Evillustrator incident. He just needed Alya and Nino off his back. But she knew it was a lie. Which meant...

Oh god. He really knew that she was Ladybug. There was no doubt about it now. How on earth did he figure it out? She was dying to know. She NEEDED to know. Like... right now!

"Let's change the game!" Marinette desperately searched for the excuse to ask Adrien about everything without being too suspicious. "Now it's truth or dare!"

The friends looked very confused, except Adrien. He was smirking at her understandingly. The girl felt the strong urge to erase his smile off his face.

"Okay." Alya was starting getting used to their strange behavior. "Marinette, truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" Marinette thought of Alya asking dangerous questions... Yes, dare certainly would be the best option.

"I dare you to tell us everything about your interaction with Chat Noir during the Evillustrator attack!"

The girl sighed. Well, at least it had nothing to do with Ladybug.

"So, Evillustrator wanted a date with me and I agreed in exchange for leaving Chloé alone. Then Chat Noir came to help me. He was such a dork with all flirting and flexing his muscles! I went out with poor Nathanael remembering that Chat Noir told me to grab the akuma's pencil. Once I saw that cat following the boat, I grabbed the pencil, but Nathanael managed to get it back. He trapped me with Chat Noir under the glass cube and went after Chloé. We escaped the trap due to Chat's baton and I kissed him on cheek as a thank you. End of the story."

Adrien knew Marinette was changing or not mentioning some important moments of the story, but she needed this to explain the 'kiss' which never happened. 

Marinette suddenly realized that if Adrien knew she was Ladybug... He might also know she was lying about the kiss in order not to give out her identity. Now she became even more aware of each her action.

"Adrien, truth or dare?" It was her turn. Her chance.

"Truth." 

Marinette thought for several seconds. She remembered his earlier behavior... Oh. Now it all clicked. He must have known she was Ladybug at that exact moment. She was practically sure about it, else he would find a chance to speak to her earlier. The girl carefully thought of her question. 

"Referring to today's moment when we were arguing, what gave me out?"

Adrien leaned in a little closer to her and caught her stare for a couple of seconds before giving her a warm smile. 

"Your eyes. They never change."

"How..."

"Not fair, it's the second question!" The boy quickly interrupted her before she would let anything slip accidentally.

Alya and Nino looked at each other in confusion. Their friends seemed to inhabit their own bubble with all those exchanges.

"Truth or dare?" Nino hasn't even noticed Adrien asking a question.

"Truth, of course!"

"When was your first kiss with Alya?"

Nino turned bright red before answering. "That time when Ladybug locked us in cage at the zoo. Alya," he quickly changed the object of everyone's attention, "truth or dare?"

"Truth! Only Marinette seems to be so careless to choose dare. Or so afraid of truth?" The girl winked at her bestie.

"If you had to choose between me and finding out Ladybug's identity, what would you choose?"

"You, of course. Ladybug is important to me, but real people are much more meaningful. Now I want to reverse the order we are playing, everyone in?" There were cheers of approval. "Nino, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were in love with the girl who was in love with your best friend, what would you do?" Nino caught the train of Alya's thought referring to the triangle between him, Marinette and Adrien that used to exist before the incident in the zoo.

"Of course friends are more important. But if I truly loved the girl... Anyway, for me friends go first. Adrien, truth or dare?"

"Let it be dare this time."

Nino was expecting truth, but this was even better. "I dare you to kiss Marinette."

"WHAT?" Marinette was completely knocked off by Nino's dare. What if Adrien didn't want to do such kind of thing? It wasn't supposed to be like this! What must he think right now?

Adrien wanted to kiss Marinette oh so badly. But not like this. So he chose the most rational path and kissed her on cheek. The poor girl seemed to be very nervous about the whole thing. 

"You never determined what kind of kiss it should be," he pointed out to Nino. "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She knew it was risky, but probably he needed some answers. The girl only hoped he wouldn't ask straight 'are you Ladybug' kind of question.

Adrien cocked his eyebrow questionably. Why would Marinette choose the truth, when there were pretty high chances that he would ask her a straight identity type of question? Anyway, he had another question on the tip of his tongue.

"Do. You. Have. A crush. On. Chat. Noir?"

No. Nononono. Of all the answers he needed... She had no choice. "Yes. A little one! But! I like someone else, too, and the other person is my main priority!" Her eyes widened as she realized that it would be much safer to be silent about the last part.

Adrien couldn't help himself. Marinette was so cute while looking as a bird caught in cage or like the one stuck at crossroads between two fires. He so desperately wanted to claim her his own. 

So Adrien didn't even try to stop himself or think twice before he reached for Marinette and pulled her into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe two more chapters to go? I don't have it all planned yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are sorting everything out.

The kiss was certainly unexpected for all of them. Marinette was frozen in place. Here it is, your opportunity, her mind screamed, so after a couple of seconds she started kissing him back, leaving all the questions behind for later conversation.

Alya and Nino looked at their friends in complete misunderstanding. Because seriously, who kisses the girl after she admits having a crush on the other boy? Of course, it was the goal of the sleepover to get those two together, but it turned out to be very messy from Alya and Nino's point of view. Neither of them could tell what happened to cause such outburst from Adrien to declare his feelings this way. And when did he start to be so passionate towards Marinette?

After a while Adrien and Marinette broke apart. Questioning silence fell between the four friends. 

"Dude..." said Nino in a low voice. "What on earth was that?"

Adrien just shrugged. Nino seemed to have hard time to process everything that just happened. Then it downed on him.

"Told ya!" He exclaimed triumphantly, turning his attention to Marinette. "He stormed out before this evening because he recognized his undying love for you! You completely knocked him off his feet! Turns out I was right indeed!"

Marinette was still hyperaware of what just happened. Nino's comment didn't make it easier at all. 

"Ni-no!" the girl yelled. She wasn't ready to deal with the aftermath, not yet. She needed some time to process everything that happened. Maybe the rest of her life?

"What?" asked Adrien in confusion.

"Dude," Nino chuckled. "You stare at the girl, then freeze, and then storm out like you were bit by fire. What do you expect us to think? At least now we have a confirmation of our theory."

Adrien decided to remain silent. The less their friends were told, the less they would suspect.

"I guess it's Marinette's turn to ask Alya truth or dare," he said instead. Both girls looked at him strangely, but said nothing.

"Alya, t-truth or dare?" Marinette was still dealing with her overwhelming emotions.

"Truth."

"If someone meaningful to you was hiding a big secret in order not to put you in danger, would you forgive them?"

"Girl," Alya's voice was tense, "I don't like how you made sound the question. As if you're already asking forgiveness. But I guess it depends on the secret and the person. Now when we finished the second circle, I guess it's the time for the serious talk."

Her suggestion was met with the silence.

"Good. So Adrien, care to explain?" Alya was dying to know everything.

"What exactly? Alya, I beg you, we need to sort it out before something goes wrong. May I talk to Marinette first?" Adrien wished to straighten everything at last.

Alya only nodded. "Sure. I'll take Nino to the kitchen, you can find us there when you're done." With that she stood up, grabbed her boyfriend's hand and walked out, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. 

The boy turned around to face Marinette. She was looking at him with her huge blue eyes, and once more Adrien cursed himself for not noticing before. 

"So..." the girl started awkwardly. "What do you..." Her voice broke in the middle of whatever she wanted to ask.

"You're Ladybug." Adrien decided to take the talk into his hands. "I just... When we were arguing, I was determined to make you admit having a crush on Chat Noir. And when I stared into your eyes, I really noticed them... It all clicked at once. Your eyes never change, in or out of the costume, that's what gave your identity out. And after that it wasn't hard to notice the other similarities. That's it, I guess."

Marinette was silent for a while. "So there's no point in proving you wrong?"

"You could never convince me otherwise. I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

She let out the sigh of relief. "I hope so."

"Marinette..." He now needed to tell her about his feelings. The girl looked at him, sincerely waiting for the boy to continue his speech. "I have loved Ladybug for a long time now. Yet you always were capturing a special place in my heart as well. I was too blinded by the superhero to fully notice the amazing girl in front of me. When I found out you were Ladybug... Well, it wasn't that hard to believe. Two most incredible girls in my life were the same. I questioned myself if I really liked you as Marinette and... You know, even if you weren't Ladybug, I would still like you no matter what. You are incredible all by yourself. Now when I see you as a whole person, it makes me the happiest person in the world. Marinette, my lady, I love you. All of you. And I'm happy to know you at least appreciate both my parts, too."

The girl found herself hard to breathe. He loved her for both of her identities! He was so sincere that she never doubted he was telling the truth. 

"Adrien..." she smiled a happy smile. "I lo..." Marinette suddenly stopped dead in tracks.

WAIT. What?! 'My lady'? 'Both my parts'? Stop and playback!

"Adrien?.." Marinette restarted her speech cautiously. "What was that supposed to mean?"

The boy looked confused. "I basically told you how much I love you, but I can repeat my monologue if you want or if you don't believe I really..."

"No," she interrupted. "I mean yes, right, but... Ugh. I was implying for the last part."

The last part? Oh. Oh god. He forgot to tell her... How could he? 

"And what do you think, my lady?"

"Chat..?" Marinette still wasn't entirely sure.

"Meet Plagg," smiled Adrien. The kwami floated to the girl as Tikki flew out of her purse. 

"Hi!" both creatures said in sync. "I'm Tikki, nice to meet you Adrien!" exclaimed red and black kwami. "Plagg," the black one waved at Marinette shortly before flying up to Tikki and squeezing her tightly. She giggled and returned the hug with equal amount of affection.

"You are really..." Marinette's voice broke once again. The girl then remembered one important thing left. She never answered Adrien.

"A-Adrien?" she called.

He slightly cocked his eyebrow before melting into the soft smile, showing that he was listening with full attention.

"I love you," Marinette's voice came out merely in a whisper, but Adrien heard it anyway. His smile widened. "I love you," she said one more time louder. "All of you. Both your parts." Now she was also smiling.

Adrien reached for her the second time during the evening (or was it already night?) and now she didn't hesitate to answer. This kiss lasted longer than the first one and was more passionate. 

When they finally broke apart, both were grinning widely.

"Now the only thing remaining is to explain everything to Alya and Nino. Gosh, that would be hard lying to them," sighed Adrien.

Outside the room near the door the glass vase fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a glance full of horror. They rushed to the door and opened it.

Right behind the door stood frozen Alya and Nino with pure shock on their faces. 

No one paid attention to the vase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5

The heavy, horror-filled silence was stretched in the hall. All dreaded of what has happened. Adrien and Marinette tried to silently figure out how much their friends heard, while Alya and Nino were dealing with their shock.

"So," Adrien was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in the kitchen and let us talk alone."

"Sorry dude," Nino was afraid of what reaction might follow after his words. "But it seemed an unsolved mystery to us, your behavior tonight I mean, and we doubted you would really tell us everything."

"That means," Marinette cautiously whispered, "that you were eavesdropping since the very beginning of our conversation?"

Alya's eyes widened. Adrien and Marinette were extremely angry as they processed what she and Nino must have heard. 

"Sorry, we didn't think it was THAT secretive!" squeaked the girl. "Yes, we heard everything," she sighed, "every single detail."

Adrien and Marinette exchanged a series of looks, somehow managing to understand each other without words.

"Okay," said Adrien after a while. "But you understand you can't tell anyone, don't you?" Alya and Nino nodded actively. "Now we think you still have some questions. Anyway, we should discuss this, I suppose."

"I can't believe you never told us!" both yelled at the same time as they understood their friends weren't THAT angry.

"In case you haven't noticed," smirked Marinette, "we never knew each other's identities until tonight either."

"But still!" Alya was defending her right to know. "We are literally your best friends! And you know I've always wanted to know who Ladybug really is. I can't believe you never told me!" she cried out again.

"That was the part of deal with all secret identity thing. No one must know. Which includes parents, friends and each other," replied Adrien.

"What are Tikki and Plagg?" suddenly asked Nino. "We heard you saying that, but couldn't understand."

Both kwamis floated out with angry expressions. 

"We are kwamis," said Tikki. "Ancient fairies that grant powers of destruction and creation to our wielders. And we are clearly unpleased with you two!"

Alya and Nino hung their hands down in guilt. Tikki and Plagg's expressions softened a bit.

"Relax, kids," yawned Plagg. "What's done is done. At least it wasn't Chloé who outed their secrets. We trust you enough. But you definitely need to get rid of the whole eavesdropping habit!"

The teens smiled a little. That was going easier than they thought.

"So, now you two are together?" asked Alya.

"I guess so?" replied Marinette, looking at Adrien. He smiled and nodded slightly. Suddenly he remembered a very important thing.

"Say, Marinette," the boy started. "When today we were playing 'Never have I ever...', you never denied kissing Chat. But it wasn't during the Evillustrator incident for sure. So when it really was?"

Marinette was about to answer, when Alya squeaked in delight.

"I know! I even have the evidence! I just need a minute to find it!" The friends turned their attention to her. Alya was desperately searching through her phone. "Found it!" She opened the picture and turned the screen to the rest.

There it was, Adrien thought, the picture of him and his lady, him on the top while she was kissing him. The boy's eyes widened, he couldn't remember it at all! And he certainly would never forget such a thing! 

"When?.. What? How?.." He asked Marinette in a shocked voice. 

"The first time you ever tried using your Cataclysm on me..." she started only to be immediately interrupted.

"WAIT, WHAT? I tried to use... A Cataclysm... On you?! And according to you, it wasn't once?!" Adrien was in complete panic.

"Yeah, twice as I recall when you were under the akuma influence. First time it was under Dark Cupid's spell. You were hit by a hate arrow, and I figured the only way to bring you back was to kiss you. It works in fairy tales, so I decided to try."

"My lady, as smart as you are, it's a true love's kiss. You didn't like me then, so it's a miracle it worked. And only because it was Adrien under the Chat's mask."

"I guess you're right," she sighed. "I just never gave it a second thought. It worked, and I was glad it did. Done and forgotten, that's it."

"Adrien," Nino called, "if I understand correctly, there also never was any party where Ladybug and Chat Noir came as civilians. You just knew her identity by that moment."

"Yes," Marinette replied instead of him. "And in this exact moment I understood he somehow figured out I was Ladybug. And I also figured it was the reason behind his strange behavior, so I decided to ask him what gave out my identity. Even after Adrien told me that it was due to my eyes (oh god, I now realize, eyes of all the possible reasons and ways?), I couldn't understand just HOW IN THE WORLD was it possible. Until he told me he was Chat Noir. Seriously, what are the odds?"

They continued sorting out things like that for a great amount of time. Finally, when it was somewhere near three in the morning, the teens decided to get some sleep. Alya and Nino occupied one bed, curling next to each other, while Adrien and Marinette suited themselves on the other. 

They were cuddling with happy smiles on their faces. Adrien imagined Chloé's reaction when he would walk in class arm in arm with Marinette. Oh, she would be extremely mad, but at least would finally leave him alone. Hopefully. 

Marinette was recalling all her interactions with Adrien and Chat, replacing one with another. She smiled to herself. Imagine a couple of days ago someone told Chat that Ladybug has already named all their kids, he would probably laugh at their face. 

"My lady," whispered Adrien.

"Mmm..?"

"What ring size do you wear?"

"Seventeen or eighteen... WAIT, WHAT?!"

He smiled and kissed her hand. She turned bright red and hid her face in the pillow.

"And here I thought I got a headstart, already picking up the names for our children..."

Adrien could only open and close his mouth with no words coming out. This girl was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Sorry, it was weak. And here I end 'It was just an accident' series. I'll try to write longfic as my next work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys! Add your comments, any are appreciated;)


End file.
